frosty_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
LuV
LuV is the sophomore album by Frosty. It was February 25, 2024 by Virgin Records. After the success of Frosty's first album, which was cited as a dance record, his record label saw potential in him to become a major success if he produced a pop record. Thus, Frosty and his record label gathered new producers to make a pure pop record. Frosty wrote most of the album along with Tyago. After release of the album, LuV received mixed reviews from critics, with many criticizing the lyrical content of the album. However, the production of the album was praised by most critics. Despite the criticism, the album was a commercial success, topping the charts in several countries such as the US, Australia, Canada, Ireland, New Zealand, and the UK. The album was preceded by the lead single of the same name and The Game. Both singles were successful worldwide, with both of them topping the US singles chart. Celebrate, Scars, and Do It Gently were released as singles after the album's release, with all of them having various success. Background Frosty announced in September 2023 that he was back in the studio working on his new album since the month before. On December 16 of that year, he announced that his new single will be dropping soon. LuV was released on December 23, 2023 as the lead single from the album. After the success of singles Red Taste, Cosmic Dust and Hurting Me, which had radio edits that incorporated elements of pop music, Virgin Records saw potential success in Frosty if he produced a pop record. Around this time, pop was making a resurgence in the mainstream after trap and R&B had ruled the charts from the late 2010s to the early 2020s. Frosty and his record label gathered new producers to make a pure pop record. Writing and recording Frosty began recording the album in August 2023. Recording and mixing for the album finished in January 2024. The album was produced mainly by Ilya, Benny Blanco and Bloodpop, with additional production from Ian Kirkpatrick, Diplo, Frosty, Tyago, Oscar Holler and DJ Dahl. Frosty revealed in an interview in August 2024 that he did not have nearly as much creative control with this album as he did on his first album. Composition LuV is a musical departure from Frosty's debut album. Defined was a dance/dance-pop record while LuV is a pure pop record. Some songs have influences of other genres such as dance-pop, house, trap, Hi-NRG and R&B. Lyrically, the album covers the topics of love, partying, relationships, failed friendships, and infatuation. Again and Again covers the topics of not giving up after a failed attempt. Release On January 15, 2024, Frosty confirmed that the album would be released in the first half of 2024. On February 3, 2024, Frosty confirmed the title of the album is LuV. On February 7, he confirmed the release date of the album would be February 25, 2024. On February 18, 2024, Frosty made the album available for preorder on all music sites. The next day, Frosty released the tracklist of the album. The album was released on February 25, 2024 internationally for digital download and physical release. It was uploaded to streaming sites on the same day. Promotion Main article: LuV Tour On May 19, 2024, Frosty performed LuV at the 2024 Billboard Music Awards. His performance was controversial. This led to the song going viral, which led to the song jumping from #13 on the US Hot 100 to #1 for a third week. The performance was heavily criticized by some critics, while being praised by others. Frosty performed The Game at the 2024 American Music Awards. The performance received acclaim, with many critics calling the performance "art". The performance notable boosted the sales of the album up that week. Frosty announced on February 10, 2024 that he will be touring to promote both this album and his debut album Defined. On January 5, 2024, Frosty announced that the name of the tour would be "The LuV Tour", The next day, Frosty officially announced the US dates for the tour. On January 23, 2025, Frosty revealed via Twitter that he would only be touring in the United States, and he apologized to international fans. He stated the reason for this was because he had limited time to plan for the tour because of filming, and because his label had plans for him to promote new material before 2026. During the LuV Tour, Frosty performed all of the singles from the album, as well as the promotional single Dancing On Air, and the album track Again and Again, The tour was a commercial success, and gained Frosty a legacy. Singles The lead single from the album, LuV was released worldwide on December 23, 2024 as the lead single from the album on platforms such as iTunes and Spotify. The song became a commercial success, peaking at #1 in the US and becoming Frosty's first number one hit there. It also became his first number one hit in Australia in Canada. It charted within the top 10 of Italy, New Zealand, Sweden, the UK and Ireland, and the top 20 in France and Norway. LuV is cited as being Frosty's breakthrough hit in the US. It also became Frosty's first truly internationally successful single. On May 19, 2024, Frosty performed the song at the 2024 Billboard Music Awards. The performance went viral, causing the song to gain more exposure. LuV came in at #5 on the Billboard Year-End chart of 2025. The second single from the album, The Game was released on January 28, 2024 for digital download and streaming. It became a commercial success, becoming Frosty's second #1 hit in the US and Canada, while also peaking within the top 10 of Australia, New Zealand, Ireland and the United Kingdom. The music video was released the same week as the album's release, which propelled the song to the top of the charts, as the music video gained 22 million views upon its first day of release. Many fans took note of Frosty's fashion in the music video and it influenced many of his fans to start dressing similar to him. The song also received critical acclaim for its lyrics. The Game charted at #6 on the Billboard Year-End chart of 2025. On February 18, 2024, Frosty released Dancing On Air as the first and only promotional single from the album. Celebrate was sent to radio as the third official single from the album on April 14, 2024. It was a success in the US, peaking at #5. It was also a moderate success worldwide, peaking within the top 10 of Australia, Canada, Ireland, New Zealand and the United Kingdom. On July 21, 2024, Scars was released to radio as the fourth single from the album. The same day, a digital download version of the single was released, which contained three remixes of the song as well as the original song. The song went on to achieve moderate success domestically, peaking within the top 10 in the US. Internationally, it did not fare much success, being a moderate success in English speaking countries. On December 16, Frosty announced via Twitter that the fifth single from the album would be Do It Gently. The song was released as a digital download single and to radio on December 21, 2024. Do It Gently was a commercial success in the US, with it peaking at #2, becoming Frosty's seventh top 10 hit and becoming the fifth top 10 hit from the album. Internationally, it went top the top 10 in English speaking countries. On March 10, 2025, Frosty announced that at first him and his team planned on releasing three more singles from LuV, but the plans were cut short. Therefore, Do It Gently became the final single from the album. Critical reception After release of the album, LuV received mixed reviews from critics, with many criticizing the lyrical content of the album. Many critics stated that the lyricism of the album was a stepdown from Frosty's first album. However, critics praised the invidual songs The Game and Why for their lyrical content, taking note of them as highlights from the album lyrically. The production of the album was praised by most critics. Many praised the sleek production and the cohesiveness of the album sonically. It was noted that the album sound was fresh and that the production was very clean. Commercial performance Commercially, the album was a success. The album debuted at #1 in several countries such as the US, Australia, Canada, Ireland, New Zealand, and the UK. It also peaked in the top 10 in Sweden, Italy, France, South Korea and Norway. Tracklist Charts Trivia * Frosty has only performed two songs from this album live on tour (namely LuV and The Game), the least out of all of his albums. ** These songs are the two number one hits from the album. * This is Frosty's first album to have any number one hits. * This is one of Frosty's only two albums in which every single hit the top 10 of the Billboard Hot 100, the other being You and Me (2026). * In an interview in 2030, Frosty revealed that he never listens to this album and that the only song he ever listens to from the album is World Spins. Category:Albums Category:LuV Category:LuV era Category:Studio albums